The Story Of Us
by qaby
Summary: The ABC's of Nate and Jenny. "B" for "bared".
1. Adamant

**A/N: **A simple collection of drabbles for my Gossip Girl OTP. This one takes place in 3.09.

* * *

**adamant: **_(adj.)_ too hard to cut, break, or pierce.

...

A lot of things can be said about Nate Archibald.

Liar. Clueless. Manwhore.

But never let it be said that he isn't loyal, because when it comes to people he cares about, he always finds some way to pull through.

So when he exits the hotel, done playing his part in reconciling Blair and Serena, and Jenny calls him, asking for a favor, he can't find it in his heart to deny her.

He never could. He likes how that hasn't changed, despite having not really talked to her in over a year.

He re-enters the ballroom and sees her talking to one of her Constance minions, eyes cold and tone snarky, and his mind takes him to where all he can see is an innocent fourteen-year old girl sitting on his old couch, intently listening to him rant about his family problems, Blair's annoying tendencies, and how lacrosse is wearing him out as she silently eats the mint chocolate chip ice cream that was always stored in his fridge, especially for her.

To a time when he wouldn't hesitate to call her his friend. His _confidante_.

She dismisses the girl with a simple wave of her hand and spots him. The corners of her scarlet lips pull up into a smile of gratitude and she walks toward him, radiating a sense of dominance and power that he doesn't recognize.

"My hero."

Her lapis lazuli eyes sparkle, and he finds himself smiling in return, because the way she carries herself may be different, but the fact remains that to him, she's still _Jenny_; still that girl that he thinks the world of, still that girl he's more than happy to protect, still one of the few girls he'd do anything for.

And his smile grows when he realizes that's something that will forever remain untouchable.


	2. Bared

**A/N: **Got my first ever bad review. And man, that hurt. It's all good. So to that anonymous user who called my first drabble awful - which, I'll admit, wasn't that good - I thank you. You just succeeded in having me update this quicker. I love you. This is an AU entry, but if I had to estimate, it takes place around...erm, my ideal season five. Inspiration came when I realized that, while I still adore Taylor Momsen, and I think she's gorgeous, the girl is so much more beautiful without the six-hundred gallons of makeup on her face. So this is more of a one-shot than a simple drabble, but whatevs. Point: all will be less than 1,000 words.

* * *

**bared: **_(adj.) _open to view; unconcealed; undisguised.

...

She jumps slightly, and the eyeliner flies from her grasp and bounces off of her vanity before finally landing on the carpet.

She sighs. Nate absentmindedly tightens his hold around her waist before chuckling into her neck, and she refrains from shivering as she feels the warmth of his breath hit her skin.

"Did I do that?"

She breathes a laugh at the mock innocence tainting his voice and places her hands on his arm, leaning back into his chest comfortably.

"There's no way you can pull that off like Urkel did."

"No?"

"Never. But I will say that you did it much sexier."

"That's kinda what I was aiming for anyway," he responds.

She turns the necessary inch and comes face-to-face with him, only to have her breath catch in her throat and her heart drop to her stomach, just like it always does. He places a feather-light kiss to the exposed skin of her shoulder before resting his chin atop it, blissfully oblivious to the way Jenny is internally cursing herself for still reacting the same way to her boyfriend's very presence - and the fact that, after four years, she finally gets to call him that.

Her _boyfriend_.

She gently wriggles herself out of his hold and bends down to pick up her eyeliner, taking off the cap and standing in front of her mirror. Just as she's about to outline her eyes with the onyx makeup, she notices Nate's figure staring at her in the reflection and freezes.

"Yes?"

He inclines his head slightly to the side and crosses his arms over his chest. "Why do you insist on wearing that all the time?"

She inhales sharply and turns to him, eyeliner forgotten behind her. Her face has no other choice than to soften as soon as she sees the relaxation in his features. She raises an eyebrow. "Appearances are important, you know," she informs him.

She doesn't want to tell him that it makes her feel safe. That she feels naked without it. That it's a mask she's built around everyone and she refuses to take it off, in fear that once they see her without her protection, they'll hurt her until there's nothing left to hurt.

It's her _shield_.

"No, I _don't_ know," he replies, taking her out of her minute reverie. "What I _do_ know, is that you don't need it."

Her gaze trains itself on his sock-clad feet and she shifts uncomfortably. "Says you."

He smiles, and shakes his head. It's his bright smile, the one that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle, the dimples in his cheeks surface, the blue in his orbs sparkle. It's his Nate-smile.

It's the smile that's guilty for stealing her heart.

"You are truly something else," he marvels, stepping towards her slowly, his smile dissipating with each step he takes, only to be replaced with firm-but-gentle conviction and awe. His index finger caresses her cheek softly, and his eyes roam over every inch of her face until she feels like he's capable of seeing into her soul. She's never wanted her eyeliner more in her life. "You're _beautiful_," he whispers.

She doesn't have to look up at him to know that he's being sincere, and she shuts her eyes and leans up until her lips are connected with his in the slow, passionate dance they've perfected since the start of their relationship. They pull apart and he sighs, moving his hands to her hips.

"No more eyeliner?"

She hesitates. "Not today," she allows.

He shrugs. "It's a start. Do I sense a challenge?" he asks, eyebrows raised in a manner that could only be described as incredulously playful.

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Nate."

He stays quiet, although his internal response reverberates through his head.

_Challenge accepted._

And it's a fight he's not willing to lose.

* * *

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
